Many prop devices, with or without suction means, are available to the dentist and oral surgeon. However, an adaptation of the relatively simple prop disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,674 continues to be used. That patent discloses and claims a device with a cheek-engaging convex portion having a pair of spaced diverging trough portions that formed a U-shaped trough section on which the teeth rested. Devices fitting this general description continue to be sold and used. These devices are simple in design and relatively inexpensive. However, if the patient is unable or unwilling to cooperate due to age, mental disability, or response to medication, the dental practitioner or an assistant will have difficulty getting the device to remain in place. Attempts to hold the device in place may result in impaired visibility of and access to the mouth. Furthermore, the person holding the device in place is subject to injury from biting or contact with devices used by the dental practitioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,333 discloses a dental appliance for evacuating debris and liquid from the mouth. The device is a bite block with an opening in the transverse direction through the block to permit passage of a tube to provide for evacuation of the oral cavity. The device is used with an attached dam. No handle for holding the device is seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,814 discloses a bite block having a means for attachment of a suction tube that bends to provide a U-shaped portion with suction holes to evacuate fluid from the oral cavity. No handle extends outside the mouth for holding the device in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,071 discloses a dam connected to a bite block through which there passes a tube for suctioning the oral cavity. The device is quite complex and lacks a handle for holding the device in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,057 discloses a bite block with openings to admit suction tubing. The device has an aperture in the transverse direction from the exterior of the bite block though the block into the oral cavity.
A prop called the SHUR-PROP was previously sold by MYDENT of Plainview, N.Y. The prop consisted of a bite block with a clip having an anchoring protrusion that fits into a receiving hole in the lateral surface of the block. The block differs from the instant invention since the block can not be readily adjusted to fit farther back into the mouth without pressure which pulls the lips backward as the cheek retractor is clipped to the cheek.
The device that enjoys continued use is the bite block of U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,674.